


Alpha X Alpha

by KariahBengalii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blatantly Incorrect Spider Lore, Canonical Age Difference, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Grammatically Incorrect Sentences, Internalized Homophobia - kind of, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Bites - kind of, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Overuse of italics, Painful Sex, Present Tense, Rutting, Secondary Gender Dysphoria - kind of, Self-Doubt, Short Chapters, i know there's a ton of sentence fragments, it's secondary gender internalized homophobia, they're a stylistic choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: Peter’s not sure which one of them was meant to be an omega. Because, surely, one of them was. Fate fucked up. They’remadefor each other, but also notmadefor each other.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a NSFW PSA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623623) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Check the notes, particularly if you have any issues reading material related to gender dysphoria and/or internalized homophobia. These are in relation to secondary gender, but if you think you'll be uncomfortable reading it, I would rather you didn't <3

Peter’s not sure which one of them was meant to be an omega. Because, surely, one of them was. Fate fucked up. They’re  _ made  _ for each other, but also not  _ made _ for each other.

It doesn’t really matter though. Peter is more than happy to spend five hours working himself open before Tony’s rut so he can take his knot. His ass burns, but the whole damn bottle of lube is just about enough. Peter will ramble about kids and about Tony knotting him and knocking him up just to placate that alpha part of him that is driven to breed. Peter will let Tony maul his neck, furious that the bite marks, which should be  _ claim  _ marks, won’t stay put. Because Peter is an alpha. 

Because Peter is superhuman, his body heals what Tony does to it within the day. Bruises and hickeys fade and his ass heals. Peter even sometimes lets Tony knot his mouth, which is absolutely agonizingly painful, but Peter is just so happy that he can do that, that even an omega probably wouldn’t be able to do it, because Peter can deal with the serious lack of oxygen, on account of the whole superhuman thing. He forces his body to  _ take _ it because he  _ wants _ it, wants his alpha to claim him, breed him, wants that perfect little fantasy that he’s an omega, that they could be mates, that they could have kids. 

The  _ agony  _ he feels at the thought of not being enough for the alpha side of Tony… If only he were just an omega. If only. God, Fate’s a bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is reciprocated when Peter is in a rut, but we’re jumping straight into angst, my dudes.


	2. Chapter 2

The media speculates about when they’re going to settle down, get in relationships. Because theirs is not considered one. It  _ burns _ Peter inside, the idea that their relationship, any amount of faithfulness, any amount of love, isn’t enough. His presence in the media is  _ defined  _ by being Tony Stark’s alpha lover, but people just want them to grow tired of each other and part ways. 

People complain that Tony needs to pass on the Stark genius. Omegas left, right, and center offer themselves up for breeding. It hurts because Peter feels like he’s not worth it, like he’s being selfish for wanting to be enough. Tony  _ should _ have a proper omega mate. Tony should have kids and eternal happiness and all that bullshit. But Peter can’t make himself let go. Tony Stark has been everything he’s wanted since he was fourteen. Now that he has him, he can’t possibly just give him up. 

But it still haunts him, doing everything he can to trick Tony’s alpha side into thinking he’s an omega. The scent suppressors, the manufactured omega scent, the breeding talk, the knot he’s not built to take, the seed his body can’t accept, no matter how many times the alpha tries to knock him up, the bites that should be claiming bites but aren’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony notices Peter being sad, but the boy won’t talk about it. Every time Tony says something about it, Peter brings something of a mask over his face and smiles at Tony radiantly, but his eyes are still sad and Tony doesn’t know how to  _ fix  _ it. He’d do anything for the boy,  _ anything _ , but he can’t fix the problem if he doesn’t know what the problem  _ is. _

He spends more time with Peter, figuring eventually Peter would talk to him about it, skipping Stark Industries meetings and spending less time in the lab. Pepper and the Board of Directors grow angry at his ignoring the interests of the company, but he just ignores them until - what if it’s him? What if Peter wants an omega? What if he’s tired of their pale imitation of a mateship? 

Tony spends a lot more time looking at Peter. He’s trying to memorize his face, for when Peter leaves him. Peter deserves anything and everything in the whole world and even if it tears Tony apart he will make sure that the kid has whatever it is he wants. Even if that is to not be with him anymore.

He knows he’ll be a mess afterward, but he’ll have to hide it. He couldn’t tie Peter to him. He’d struggled enough with it in the beginning, with comprehending that Peter actually wanted him, and he’d sworn that if -  _ when _ \- Peter got tired of him, he wouldn’t beg him to stay. Not because of his pride - he had none when it came to the boy - but because he just wanted the kid to be happy. 

Peter doesn’t bring it up. Tony is almost starting to wonder whether he’s going to have to be the one to do it, to tell Peter that it’s okay, that he can leave him. 

He doesn’t think he’s strong enough for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter can’t take it anymore. He can’t. Every time he looks at Tony he feels guilty. Tony should have some omega he wants, should be settled down and mated, shouldn’t have to deal with their relationship constantly being ignored and illegitimized.

It’s Tony’s rut again, and Peter’s inhaling the lab-made scent of omega as Tony pounds into him and he just - he just  _ can’t _ .

“Peter?” Tony asks, voice all low and rumbly, alpha side out. He sniffs at the scent of sadness and salt - tears. He noses at the back of Peter’s neck, the base of his skull. “What?” he asks.

The tears that had been making their way down Peter’s cheeks turn to all out sobbing. “Alpha,” he begs.

The alpha makes rumbly comforting sounds, cock still firmly lodged inside Peter, knot half-swollen, but not thrusting, too concerned with the sadness and the crying of the man under him.

Peter buries his face in the bed beneath him and shakes somewhat violently. God, it hurts, what made him think he could do this, he’ll never be enough, he  _ can’t  _ be enough.

The alpha above him becomes more insistent. “What?” he growls out again, this time around a mouthful of fangs, claws digging into the bedding beside him. “I-I’m not an o-omega. You-you can’t b-breed me,” Peter says, voice breaking around the words.

The alpha is still, seems confused. “Alpha,” he says quietly. He lowers his weight onto Peter, only partially braced on the bed, and leans down to nose at Peter’s neck. “Alpha. Knot you, Alpha. My Alpha.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in for Peter. The alpha knows? But? “Y-you need an o-omega,” Peter says quietly, confused. 

Tony growls angrily. “No. Alpha. My Alpha. No omega.” He very deliberately bites at Peter’s neck. “Mine,” he growls around his mouthful of Peter’s neck, as though demanding Peter submit to him on this.

Peter exhales shakily. He can’t believe this is reality. He never considered this. “But - you don’t want kids?” he asks, not daring to hope. 

“Adopt pups,” the alpha said firmly.

Peter feels the tears leaking from his eyes again. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy. He can keep this. “Alpha,” he says, voice needy and desperate, the edge of lust sinking in again.

The alpha, his Alpha, practically purred at the change in his scent. 

Peter figured that if the alpha was fine with it, the rest of the world could go fuck themselves.


End file.
